Clarity
by Smoak
Summary: SasuNaruSasu. Naruto has had his heart broken by Sakura too many times and Sasuke refuses to let it happen again.
1. Frozen Waves

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I gain any profit from this. _

_. . . Clarity. . . _

**_Frozen Waves_**_  
_

"How sad," It ruptures Naruto's ears as he passes the people down the hall. The thick over sight of crowds of people creating a path so that he may move forward and be talked about by them. They all stare and point, hiding their mouths as if Naruto cannot hear it, but he can, and he just avoids it. "He's with the Haruno girl again."

Simply exquisite, or is it truly just sad. It has not even been five minutes since Naruto has entered the school, and yet there are already rumors. Or more like truths. Since they are true, slightly.

There is no room for coming up with a story as if to explain. 'It just happened' has fallen from Naruto's lips so many times that he really starts to believe that it just in fact happened. He really can't say the truth, he can't say he went crawling back, and he can't say she accepted him. But he has no better option and so he heads to his locker.

Maybe it's the hickey that has been recklessly placed by his _other_ hickey. He winces at that. Sakura was always controlling. But seriously by his other 'birthmark'? That was taking it a bit too far. Maybe that's why the old man gave him a knowing smile last night.

He doesn't want to think about it.

It's not been five minutes since he's entered this school, not even four he believes, that his single status is now known as taken. He doesn't know if he should be happy that he got the girl of his dreams back, or ashamed that he got her back in such an animalistic way. She didn't mind though, did she?

He sighs and grabs his books, heading for class on auto pilot. He already knows what awaits him when he turns the corner of the fine arts building…

"Naru-kun!" It's shrill and high pitched, making him wince on the inside as he smiles softly on the outside. Bright green eyes meet baby blue and Naruto can't help but give a large grin in return even if he's smothered by the pinkettes closeness.

"Ah, Sakura-chan." It isn't as enthusiastic but it plays out well in his favor since it seems she's overloaded in her own glee. Her smile broadens and her face just brightens with an overall glow of happiness. And Naruto instantly frowns.

She doesn't see him frown though, she doesn't see him draw in a ragged breath she doesn't see him do anything to dim her mood because he hides it from her. She just clutches to his arm in a death grip and walks on down the hallway. And Naruto can think just one thing.

_Sasuke._

**Two months earlier **

"Finally school is out!" Naruto shouts it out to the sky as he stretches his arms out high above his head. The air is warm and the sun is bright, there seems to be nothing but brightness ahead. And Naruto revels in it.

"You mean Finally one more year." Hinata says softly behind him, smiling her own small smile. Naruto grins and cracks his knuckles.

"Well that too." He intones. The year, Junior year, had gone by not too smoothly. He had been on the edge of failing his Algebra two class and had barely been able to keep his eyes open in anatomy. How he even survived his weight lifting class was beyond him.

They both walk out to the parking lot where a good majority of the juniors and seniors are. They are all cluttered in their own little group. Chatting away idly to each other, some crying since a good majority were not to see each other in a long while and others just giving brief hugs and promises of seeing each other during the summer.

However only three figures in the distance catch their gazes as they chat to each other. "Yo, Lee, Sasuke._ Kiba._" Naruto bites out the last name in a bitter tone for he wasn't too keen on the guy. Kiba only waves him off and walks over towards Hinata, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Naruto fights the urge to push him off the shy Hyuga but only frowns at the action. "I guess I'll see you later Hina-chan?" The pale girl was blushing wildly and that made the dog just smirk as he turned them both around.

"Ah, goodbye you three!" Hinata shouts from over her shoulder, and Kiba just gives them a slight salute.

"Ah, their love is so youthful!" Lee says, with tears brimming in his eyes, and Sasuke only rolls his eyes.

"They've only been going out for what- three months?" Sasuke reveals. "I sure it will end once Kiba has-"

Naruto does even let Sasuke finish that sentence. "Kiba won't do that." And Naruto himself isn't sure if he's trying to make Kiba seem like a good person or enforce a threat. Either way Sasuke agrees and all three of them hop in his bright navy blue Jeep. Naruto in the middle.

They don't talk about it further but it is no doubt in Naruto's mind that he is worried. Hinata is sweet and innocent and doesn't exactly like the extremities that relationships can cause (which was a reason why Naruto and her had broken up). She usually likes to keep herself occupied with a good book (which was_ a_ reason why Sasuke and her got along) but she was not aloof and was a total optimistic (which was _the_ reason why Lee had told her to go for it when Kiba asked her out). However it was no secret to any of the boys that Kiba wasn't the most trustworthy in relationships.

Naruto hardly worried about Hinata since her overprotective cousin was stalking every corner to make sure she was okay, but he was graduating this year and so that meant that the three boys would have to keep an eye on her. Which meant _spying_ in Sasuke case and _protecting_ in Lee's.

Naruto turns his head to the boy with the bowl cut and snickers slightly to himself. He truly can't believe Lee went that far as to look like his idol Guy sensei, the guy in all the workout videos for Lee's fitness classes.

Since middle school Lee looked up to the guy, and Naruto had slightly envied that Lee had met him. And since that day Lee insisted in looking just like the guy. Which sadly for Sasuke, meant that Lee wore a green spandex suit to every fitness class, and good for Naruto since he wasn't in fitness.

"Hey Naruto?" Lee asks and Naruto blinks, since he has been caught staring.

"Hmm?" He tries to hold down his blush.

"What exactly happened with you Sakura-chan?"

Naruto feels Sasuke tense to his left but ignores it. It always happens. "We broke up. Why?"

Lee blushes slightly and looks down at his jeans. "Ah, forgive me for asking. It's of no importance. I was just curious since you were not with her after school. That's all." And Naruto nods in understanding.

His and Sakura's relationship could be confusing for people who didn't know him. They were the definition of 'off again on again couples'. It was odd why they couldn't stick to their relationship. Sakura was usually the one to break up with him, Naruto was usually the one who'd come crawling back, and for some odd reason she'd accept him. Not that he minded.

Sasuke huffs out a breath and thrust his hand into the compartment glove of his Jeep, taking out a box of cigarettes.

"That is not youthful!" Lee whines his hand already coming to cover his nose. Naruto smiles softly at the scene and patts Lee arm, possibly with a little too much vigor since it sends the bowl cut boy tumbling to the front where the fan lay.

Sasuke scoffs and lights the cigarette, of course, before they are even off campus and Naruto can't help but give a glare to the ravenette. Yet the cold look Sasuke gives him is a lot more coaxing and Naruto silences himself before he can chide his best friend. However Sasuke does let Lee go off on how toxic cigarettes are. But every time Naruto nods in agreement, Sasuke elbows him.

In short, Sasuke is in a good mood.

As they leave the campus barely anybody says anything about the suspicious smoke wavering from Sasuke car. Yet everyone stares. And once they leave the campus Sasuke turns on the radio, indicating that he does not want to hear Lee list off any more 'unyouthful' things, that the boy in the bowl cut seems to be reading off of on a mental list in his head.

The music that plays is pop and Lee is dancing as best he can in the small space that is provided for him the Jeep. Naruto notices that he especially feels like dancing when remixes and dubstep comes on. And Naruto tries to join in but Sasuke stops him.

_'I'm driving and I won't die because of you dancing.'_ So Naruto frowns and stops but doesn't hesitate to sing some lyrics of the songs he does know. It irks Sasuke to no end when Naruto does that. And it seems that Naruto has encouraged Lee to do so too.

Even if the bowl cut boy sings out of tune and mumbles most of the words because Lee doesn't listen to pop, it doesn't stop him from going all out.

Soon they are having a party in Sasuke's Jeep, and Sasuke is surprisingly singing along with them; albeit quietly.

When they drop off Lee he is quick to bow and wave and thank Sasuke for giving him the opportunity to join such a wonderful car ride - those are his _exact_ words. And Sasuke nods, waiting until Lee is inside to drive off.

"So, are we headed to the arcade?" Naruto asks when he notices Sasuke doesn't takes the main road to Naruto's house.

However Naruto is ignored for a good few minutes, the pop music is now turned on low so that you can only really just hear the bass.

"Are you going to get together again?" Sasuke's voice is steely and dry and Naruto doesn't like that. Naruto has already slipped into the passenger seat so he doesn't have the luxury of seeing any subtle hints at anger or frustration. Those are usually the emotions that are in Sasuke's eyes- if only for a brief second- when he talks of Sakura.

Naruto sighs. "Yes-No, I don't know." He rest his cheek on his palm and looks out the window.

"I guess what I mean is are you going to ask her out...again."

"Maybe."

Naruto doesn't catch the way Sasuke's lips twitch down into a frown for only a half second.

"But not right now...I think I'll just hang out with the buddies." And Naruto hopes to sound sincere he really does, and just to add to he grins; sheepishly he suspects but it is still a grin.

And Naruto sticks to that. For the rest of the week Naruto is plunged into activities with Lee and Sasuke and even Hinata, with Kiba tagging along at times. They all reside to going to the arcade or the fair. Sasuke even suggests a camping trip; guys only.

For that whole week Naruto spends his time with Sasuke mostly. For that whole week they are inseparable. And it is for the rest of that week that Sasuke is in a good mood.

On Sunday when Naruto says he is going to speak with Sakura, Sasuke's mood falters.


	2. The Past Comes Back To Life

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I making any profit on this story. _

**_Thanks to: Aya1229, Lightingmist95, , and lovie34577 for favoriting. _**

**_Thanks to: AkitaIce, Aya1229, CosignToOblivion, MaruCryingShadowBear, , lovie3477, and solitare1 for following. _**

**_Thanks to: Aya1229 for reviewing._**

_...Clarity..._

**_The Past Comes Back To Life_**

"You're an idiot,"

Naruto has been told this many times. He knows it's true and he knows that he will never be able to be anything but. He has made being the 'idiot' his identity, and quite possibly hides in the mask that was given to him. However, he's much smarter than he leads on. But's it's much easier to be dense than to have people know that he knows.

He knows Sasuke is angry.

The ravenette is standing, or more like leaning, against the wall. Which Naruto has to keep in mind isn't finish. Sasuke is in his painting attire, white, long, way too wide shirt which allows him to see Sasuke's flesh and the infamous Uchiha clan tattoo he has had sketched into the upper right of his chest. His baggy, black ANBU University sweats have paint splattered on them as well, however it's sagging slightly, even though the white t-shirt is long it cannot hide how the sweats hang and sag onto Sasuke's bare feet.

"Heh, how so?" He asks, anger spiking in his voice, although in reality Naruto isn't upset, more like tired of hearing the same thing.

Sasuke's face is purely emotionless. He's nothing short of apathetic...which is unnerving for Naruto. Mostly because Sasuke is unpredictable, and when Naruto cannot tell when Sasuke is brooding, or in the least bit, dare he say _happy_, Sasuke is scary.

His eyes scan over Naruto as if determine how to explain to Naruto his own stupidity. And Naruto knows his own denseness well. He ignores the things he's uncomfortable with, and pretends to be oblivious to it. It's easier that way, or at least, the easiest thing for the time being.

Naruto shrinks back slightly as Sasuke places the paint brush down in the pan of yellow paint. His eyes never leave Naruto, making the blonde's frown deeply. "What about Hinata?" Naruto blinks, surprise is evident on his face. It's like Sasuke is reading his mind and Naruto is just an open book. "You didn't notice her feelings until after seven years." And there is a hint of mockery in Sasuke's voice that makes Naruto's tense shoulders fall, but only slightly.

"Wah-well...Hinata was- she was sneaky about it!" He blurts, but he's not feigning his embarrassment. Hinata had been the only exception to his oblivious facade. Naruto believes she must've hid it well in order for him not to notice.

But he knows it's not true. He's always oblivious to...romantic feelings.

"Yes, because fainting every time you even look at her was sneaky. Hn." Sasuke's amusement with the whole situation quickly dies down though. The hardly noticeable smirk on his face is quickly replaced with a thin straight line portraying that Sasuke isn't as foolish to forget what Naruto had said only minutes before. And suddenly, Naruto doesn't want to talk about it.

Sasuke has, more or less, been a big part as to why Naruto stuck around with Sakura. But he is not the only reason. That is something Naruto would never admit to Sasuke.

"What are you painting?" He asks, in mock interest. His eyes flicker all over the room, but land on the mural that has yet to be finished.

Sasuke clicks his tongue in what seems to be annoyance. But he allows Naruto the time of stalling and indulges in the conversation of explaining the mural.

"Extra credit." He says blandly, picking up a brush and heading towards the wall he was currently working. His hand strokes up and down in the same place for a long while. Naruto is almost keen on asking if it really necessary as a few moments pass where that is all Sasuke does. However Naruto stops himself when Sasuke moves up a bit and does the same thing.

Sasuke is easily bored, as is Naruto, so Naruto interjects with a snort.

"Schools over, Sasuke." Naruto says simply. And the reply is just as simply.

"I know."

So for the rest of the time Naruto keeps quiet, offering to help once. Sasuke, not so politely, turns down his help. _'I don't need a dobe with ADHD messing up what I've done.'_

This, Naruto notices all too well, is grumpy Sasuke. And Naruto should've known. Grumpy Sasuke usually comes after deathly apathetic Sasuke. So, Naruto knows better than to add more heat to the fire, and stays quiet, trying hard not to drum his fingers on the wood floor, because if he does Sasuke is sure to bend and snap sending Naruto away.

But silence is no friend to Naruto.

"So, should I ask her out?"

It comes out of his mouth quickly and way too fast for him to even stop it, because that is why Sasuke asked him over in the first place, right?

Sasuke is still painting that same spot, going up or down every so often. And when the question is asked Sasuke stops, and places the brush into the pan and digs in his pockets frantically. Naruto knows this move all too well. Sasuke is, in short, panicking. Even with his face twisted up in anger.

"You brought cigarettes to school again."

"School is over, Naruto." Sasuke growls out, taking the stick of nicotine and searching for his lighter, patting his pockets down like a madman. And even if Naruto doesn't approve of it, or doesn't like it, Naruto pulls out his own lighter. It comes as an requirement as to being Sasuke's friend, and he hands it to the Uchiha.

"I know."

-page break-

_ "Sakura-chan! I don't think this is necessary." Naruto says to the pinkette with worry etched on his face. His eyes dart around the campus ground looking frantically for an escape. People stare at them, with something that looks like hunger, and Naruto finds himself being pressed closer into Sakura. _

_She waves him off and pulls him further into the crowd. _

_"Naruto, I thought you said you changed." She chides, giving him a low glare. And Naruto nods obediently, like he always does. Even though he's lying. He hasn't changed, not for the past two years. "Look, it's not that bad." She says, as if to ease his worry, but it doesn't._

_ Where she drags him to is outside of school gates, and into a dark alley where the sun barely lights the sidewalk. There are shadows, three of them. _

_"Ah, what's this?" One voice, so noticeable as Yamanaka Ino asks Sakura. The girl is dressed in a dark purple sweater that is zipped, and her pants are torn and ripped as if she had taken a pair of scissors to them. She should've been dressed coded long ago. _

_Sakura pushes Naruto into the shadows and he bumps into another one of the figures. "Oh, Naruto is with you today?" A fake smile enters his vision as Sai appears. He seems to have burrowed Ino's clothing. It's tight and looks very uncomfortable. _

_Naruto takes a step back. _

_"How troublesome, you said you were bringing something interesting." The tense atmosphere fades slightly as Shikamaru leans near the wall, a long smoke in his hands. Naruto assumes it weed, it seems to be Shikamaru's thing. _

_And Sakura happily snatches the long smoke from him taking a drag herself. She looks at him with wild eyes and a mischievous smirk. _

_Naruto should've known better. _

_"Sakura-chan don't you think we should go back—" _

_"Not really." She says sharply, inhaling the smoke and sighing out of her mouth. "I thought you changed." _

_Naruto's quick to answer that he has but doesn't when she pushes the smoke in front of him, an icy glare in her usual cool green eyes. "If you've changed then you'll take it and shut up."_

_Naruto is use to the smell of nicotine. He's use to the smoke flying around, but he is not use to being forced, into being told, to take it. Sasuke never does that. So his hands fly up immediate surrender. His eyes looking down at Sakura pleadingly. "Sakura-chan—" _

_"Shut up and take it!" _

_And he does. He takes it and puts it to his mouth, but never takes a drag he only smells it and gags. _

_"Sakura why do you always get back together with this idiot!" Ino growls, her blonde pony-tail is flipping wildly and she's on a rant swinging her arms around hopelessly but Sakura is just staring at him with slight…would he call it pride? _

_"I don't know—I just—I don't know." And with that she ducks her head and tells him to leave the alley and never talk to her again. News spreads like wildfire but no one is surprised. _

_They've broken up, again. _

"Naruto!"

Snapping his head up his eyes fly to Sasuke's and he breathes in deeply. "Wha-what!" He yells back.

Sasuke is head to toe in paint in the colors of red, yellow and orange. His pants are sporting fresh new paint and Naruto is sure that Sasuke will want to buy new ones later on.

"You fell asleep." He shrugs his shoulders and sits besides Naruto, lazily painting on Naruto's skin. It tickles and yet at the same time feels relaxing. It's wet and cold and Naruto lets him paint whatever it is. He can't see it. Yet.

"Well, watching you paint isn't exactly the most exciting thing." He snorts and Sasuke gives him a half glare. He's obviously calmed down. "Please don't tell me that paint won't come off."

"The paint won't come off."

"Sasuke! Are you serious, the old man is going to kill me! He strongly detest against body art, you know that."

"You mean the time that I colored both your arms orange just to show you that orange was a stupid color?"

Smirking, Naruto rolls his eyes. "Orange is awesome. And that earned me a whole month of body inspections!"

Sasuke smiles, a very small smile, but Naruto can tell it's reached his eyes.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence and Sasuke drawing on Naruto's skin Sasuke clears his throat.

"Don't got to Sakura."

"Hmm? What?" Naruto looks astonished and glances down at the ravenette who is, hiding his facial expression. His hand still stroking the paint brush in some design that Naruto cannot see.

"I said don't go to Sakura. You're an idiot and most likely won't be able to get your words out of your mouth. Let me talk to her." His voice is strained and his head ducks lower, his bangs completely covering his face.

Naruto nods in agreement. "Thanks Sasuke." He says, not sure what he expected. Sasuke has always been there in his relationship with Sakura. He shouldn't be surprised.

Sasuke nods, pushes himself up from the ground, and leaves.

Typical Sasuke.


	3. Fighting Fears

_Disclaimer: I, once again, do not own Naruto or gain any profit from this. But it's fun to write so why not._

**_Thanks to: Apricis, Quietly Dreaming of the Future, donthateapreciatexyaoix, nala87, MimiCrispy, Sayuri36ani, XxXTsumetai-chanXxX, Zakura koi, pinkmilk1715, and RoOw'z, for following._**

**_Thanks to: DecieverOfTheNight, donthateapreciatexyaoix, matsujun, MimiCrispy, Sayuri36ani, RoOw'z, and tenebreyami for favoriting. _**

**_Thanks to: donthateapreciatexyaoix, RoOw'z, and tenebreyami for reviewing. _**

_...Clarity…_

**_Fighting Fears_**

"This is stupid," Ino mutters under her breath as she glances at the dog bowls that are sitting on the shelves. Hinata is moving them thoroughly taking long glances at each one and skipping to a new one. She picks one up and turns it and shakes her head completely ignoring Ino's muttering.

"They're just dog bowls Hinata, how hard is it to buy one?" And because of this Hinata flashes Naruto a small, but effective glare. Her hand is stretched out to grab a bowl that is a navy blue with little red and white stars covering it.

"Just a bowl? Just a bowl?" She stammers and fiercely grabs the bowl with a dejected look at it. "This is my first dog. First dog! Everything has to be perfect," She states in a soft yet harsh voice.

Ino clears her throat and plucks the bowl from her tiny hands, throwing it dismissively into the small hand held cart. "So this one will do?" It's not even a question.

Standing to her feet Hinata sighs. "Guys this is a big deal…" She says as if to chide them but it barely works.

"You're getting a ball of fur with four legs. Big deal?" Ino snorts, and turns to go further down the aisle. "How about we just get your little brat whatever else he needs. Hmm?"

Naruto nods in agreement and heads down the aisle along with Ino.

"So, what are you going to name him?" Naruto asks as Hinata abruptly stops and looks at the leashes, earning a sigh from Ino.

"Kiba and I were thinking of a few names, but none of them really stood out. Ya'know?"

"Not really," Naruto intells. "But I guess I've never had a dog before. Let alone a pet."

He picks up a navy blue leash she's been staring at and throws it into the hand held cart. "Look, I brought you guys here to help me, not to just pick random items!" She detests, but she doesn't remove the leash.

Hinata is indecisive. And as her self proclaimed best ex-boyfriend ever Naruto knows this as to be true. Everytime they shopped before she'd sit and stare at the same item, glancing hesitantly at others, yet knowing she wanted the one in front of her. It was an agonizing process, in which Naruto learned to just get the item she stared at for moments.

However Kiba wasn't here. So he didn't know this secret, and therefore skipped on coming.

"So, what do we need next? A vest?"

"He will surely grow out of it." Hinata says, ignorant to Ino's sarcasm. But she does look over at the vest, intrigued.

Naruto rolls his eyes and stands next to the beach blonde, afraid to confront her about Sakura. Since Ino never liked them as a couple. However Ino tolerated him whenever they weren't

"If you want to ask me about Sakura then I'm afraid I've got horrible news for you." She whispers harshly in his ear, and Naruto feels like their back in school again, when she use to spread gossip about the most hurtful things. It was never uplifting gossip, just the kind that could break someone.

Naruto leans in, even though his stomach drops and his heart is beating faster than ever. He wants to know. And Ino smirks as he takes the bait.

"Here's what happened…"

_They were kids. Oblivious to the ways of life and how unfair things would turn out to be. They were ignorant to wars and they were ignorant to the hurt and deception that was faced in their own town. But they did know one thing._

_Fear._

_"Sasuke, please don't go out there! There are monsters. Your brother even said so!"_

_"Itachi always says useless things. Now let's get going. Scardey cat!"_

_The lightning strikes the midnight sky and the thunder rumbles only moments after. It seems as if the night could not get worse, but a soft patter falls onto to the roof._

_It's raining._

_"I-I'm not scared!" The blonde boy pronounces. He comes from under the bed, his hair disheveled and his heart beating stunningly fast for ever beat._

_"Well then come on, dobe!" Sasuke demands, but lends the younger boy a hand._

_Naruto doesn't take it._

_Instead he pushes himself off the floor and quickly wipes away the tears that have fallen from his big blue eyes. Sasuke notices the way his blonde classmate is fidgeting and scared but doesn't speak on it anymore._

_They walk through the long hall, the smell of scented candles is spread thoroughly about. Naruto sniffs it with pleasure. It's like the smell of mint, which he has notice the smell same smell on Sasuke._

_'So that's where it comes from,' He thinks. _

_The hallways are long, with paintings that look expensive and creepy. _

_"They look old." Naruto commits quietly. _

_Sasuke turns to him and nods. "That's because they are old. Great-great-great-great-greats. They're the greats of greats-" _

_"I get it." Naruto interrupts making the ravenette blush slightly. "Their old." _

_And Sasuke nods again, walking faster down the hall, his steps echoing now. _

_"So...?" _

_"So what?" _

_"Is anyone else suppose to come?" _

_"No. Why?" _

_Naruto frowns and shrugs. "Because that's how birthdays work." He states. "You have your friends come over and you have a party or in your case... a sleepover." And Naruto accents the sleepover in a super girly voice making Sasuke's blush deepen a bit. Yet Naruto can't see, only the flicker of the few candles lights his face. And the ravenette is walking in front of him. _

_"Why did you ask to come then?" Sasuke pointedly questions, taking a sharp turn where a staircase is. _

_"B-because..." And Naruto doesn't know how to say it. 'I've always wanted to be your friend. I've always wanted to hang out and be around you.' But he can't say that. Naruto was the one who reached out to the Uchiha in the first place; albeit hesitantly. _

_"Because what?"_

_"Because..." Naruto hesitates and looks down at the patting on the staircase. "Because I wanted to get to know **you.**" _

_And Sasuke's face is now tomato red._

Hinata has finally choosen all of her dog equipment, randomly stopping to stare down a few aisle's. But none the less they are done shopping.

In the car Ino texts quickly and furiously, a small smirk that screams 'I-wreck-havoc' is spread on her lips. Naruto wonders exactly what could be so interesting and fun but quickly vanishes the thought. Ino's thought of fun is more along the lines of watching children cry. And Naruto doesn't find that fun.

Naruto knows this to be true as she seemed elated when she told him the news of Sakura.

_'She's moved on. She doesn't talk about you and anytime I or anyone else brings you up she gets super pissed. Sucks, huh?' _

And it does suck. According to Ino she's been seeing this guy since their break up, which has only been two weeks and Naruto wonders if Sasuke knows this. That may be why the ravenette was ignoring him. Too good of a friend to tell him that the girl of his dreams moved on.

Naruto buckles up in Hinata car, which is a white Honda.

He pulls out his phone and plays a good amount of games on his phone, one being the oh so popular Candy Crush, to which he still has not passed level twevel and-damn! How the hell is Sasuke so good at getting the fruits to the bottom!

He's spent a good amount of time with his head down as he flicks his fingers hopelessly, trying to find a miracle that could possibly help with his last move. And he still has not gotten the damn cherries to the bottom!

When Hinata drops him off at his house he gives her his thanks and tells her to be careful. He also happily accepts Ino's roll of her eyes and the small sad smile that plays on her lips when he tells her goodbye.

She never liked him when he was with Sakura, but seemed to have a pity party whenever they broke up.

As soon as he gets in though he falls onto the coach, his body tired and his mind stressed from thinking so much. He wants to do something, wants to talk to someone but he can't.

"I should've known better," He hisses in the dark, lightening suddenly lighting up in the sky.

_Itachi, ever since Naruto's first visit to their 'house' as Sasuke called it (but it was truley a mansion) has told him stories of the most creepiest things. _

_"Fear," He told Naruto on that first day when he was waiting for Sasuke to stalk back up the stairs so they could play. "It is only an emotion. Yet if it takes over you it can lead you to your downfall." _

_And with that the crow stalked off, something of a cackle on his voice._

_Little did the crow know how true his words were._

page break

When Naruto wakes in the morning it's to his school alarm telling him to wake. Which is the most annoying song that _never _ends. '_Who knew Choji could pull such a cruel joke...and how did he ge the code to my phone?'_ He has been meaning to fix that, the song and the code.

So he picks up his phone and turns it off, not yet deleting it. (He will need it later - he reasons - for when school returns and he needs to wake up).

With groggy eyes he checks his notifications ignoring the ones from Facebook friends asking him to try more addictive games. (Was Candy Crush not enough?!) He then sees a message from Sasuke asking to meet at up on the monument head. Naruto groans and quickly calls the ravenette.

_"What!" _Is the voice that hisses through that phone and Naruto has forgotten that it is six thirty in the morning. And that it is _summer break. _Yet he still snickers.

"You texted me and wanted to meet at the monument?" Naruto asks.

There is a sigh on the other end of the phone. "_Yeah, but not this early." _

"Well sorry sleeping beauty I guess I'll leave you to rest." Naruto says with a sarcastic snarl.

_"I might as well get up now. When you get here call. Oh and next time asshole, call at a reasonable time." _And with that the line goes dead. Leaving Naruto with a smirk on his face.

Even when he doesn't try he can piss Sasuke off. It's elating to know he has so much power even without truly using it.

_Author's Note: Am I the only one who finds trying to get the fruit to the bottom extremely annoying when playing Candy Crush? _


	4. Selfish Pain: Part One

_Discalimer: If I owned Naruto it would be one epic failure...so obviously I don't. _

**_Thanks to: Grave Of Maria, general yumi, Dcatbob, Flucifer the Fallen, Tearful Shadows, jasono346, and Loveable-Chelle23 for following._**

**_Thanks to: general yumi, Dcatbob, FunnyLover13, and bigmama95 for favoriting. _**

**_Thanks to: general yumi, donthateapreciatexyaoix, tenebreyami, and solitare1 for reviewing_**

_...Clarity..._

_**Selfish Pain: Part One**_

It brings back childhood memories walking to the monument and although Naruto is freezing cold, mostly because he didn't put on a sweater, he is a bit nervous.

"Dobe."

Naruto turns his head to look at his brooding best friend who is leaning his head against the rocks of the monument. His eyes are closed and yet he seems tense. But Naruto is use to it, oddly. Sasuke can never be truly comfortable.

And Naruto is reluctant slightly because Sasuke has not called him that in a long while. Since Naruto officially declared them best friends, again, after a major fight a while ago. So Naruto is suspicious and a bit nervous.

"Sasuke," He grants the name with ease, not calling him out to be the usual bastard that he is. "What's up?"

"Ino told you about Sakura, didn't she?" The ravenette opens his eyes to reveal his dark orbs. Sasuke gazes at him for a long while until he closes his eyes again. Naruto can tell Sasuke is needing sleep. "Or she may have told you some bullshit. What was it?"

Fidgeting with his hands the blonde boy sits besides Sasuke, his reluctance to do so isn't really shown. "She said Sakura was tired of me and was...seeing someone." He can barely bite it out because the thought is so unbearable and so embarassing. He always told Sasuke he would marry her. He was hoping it was true.

"Hn. She didn't tell you why she was mad?" Sasuke asks and Naruto swears he hears a bit of fear in that question. But Naruto brushes it off as Sasuke being too tired.

"No."

"Well,"

And Sasuke doesn't say much after that and Naruto is hoping to God that he is not sleeping. The teenager, although only a few pounds lighter than Naruto himself, is extremely hard to move around when unconscious. That comes with the experience of having the carry the Uchiha into his own Jeep a few times Junior after a few house parties.

So Naurto turns his head to get a look at the Uchiha. His eyes are closed, shut tight and hard. However his breathing is sharp and Naruto knows that the Uchiha may have drifted off, or is just trying to word his next sentence better.

But when Naruto looks down at the Uchiha he feels a bit of guilt rising up in chest. "You got dressed?" He questions quietly and as if a bomb went off Sasuke's eyes fly open and catch Naruto's blue orbs.

It's only a second, just a mere moment in time, but Naruto is sure that his breath hitches when he sees an emotion he hasn't seen on Sasuke's face since his father's death...desperation.

The guilt only builds more when Sasuke scowls and checks Naruto up and down to find that Naruto is only in his batman sweats and a black v-neck t-shirt.

"Well unlike you I had the decency to actually get dressed." The Uchiha crosses his arms over his chest looking out at the horizon which is ablazed with the red and orange and yet seems to blend in so well with the light blue's and dark purple's.

"I didn't wake up so early as to not get something to eat." Sasuke says gruffly and Naruto has to blink back his surprise.

"Eat...you mean, you're buying me breakfast!?"

"No I mean I'm driving you to McDonald's to buy something off the dollar menu."

"If that's your way of being funny it's not, I could die eating that stuff."

"Who said I was being funny?" Sasuke asks, his stoic face now showing a world of amusement as Naruto stammers and starts ranting.

"Didn't you hear their theme song Sasuke. It's so clear." Naruto whines. "Badabababa, _It's a fucking heart attack_!"

Sasuke's amused face lights up as he let's a small smile graze his lips and Naruto smiles at it too.

"You really are an idiot."

"Yeah and you're a jackass, but you don't see me complaining."

-page break-

Even with all the odd stares that seem to be directed towards him Naruto is happy and has forgotten all about the whole Sakura thing. And it seems as if Sasuke has too. His eyes are gleaming with happiness and for some reason, even though Naruto remembers their conversation they have on the monument he doesn't bother with bringing it up again.

Their sitting in a bookstore now, or more like Naruto is sitting while Sasuke is fingering (heh, _fingering...hey, a pervert raised him!_) through some books. However the ravenette seems to be looking at stuff that Naruto would not deem Sasuke's type of book. Of course Naruto doesn't know what type of books Sasuke's reads, although there was one time he caught the ravenette 'scanning' as the Uchiha claims, through a _paranormal romance novel. _The popular one called _Twa__t_light or something like that.

"Eh, Sasuke, I thought you were going to fill me up!" _With food _of course. Yet the ravenette stops abruptly then continues his onslaught on the books glancing at Naruto with a scowl.

"You're in a library, idiot. Don't yell."

And Naruto knows this. When he was dating Hinata the girl loved to spend all her precious time in there reading and what not. He was chided by the librarian plenty of times because he rose his voice too loud. It got to the point where they were both suspended from library. He always felt bad for that.

"I know, but shesh, I'm starving!" And Naruto wagers that it wasn't his best bet to get up and check out the books Sasuke was looking at.

Naruto completely misses the light pink blush that is spread on Sasuke cheeks.

"Camping? Sasuke when do _you __ever go camping_?" Naruto comments as quietly as possible using his indoor voice. He was taking the clerk's glare as a serious threat right now. Why did that guy look familiar?

"I thought _we _could all get away, and get _along._" And Naruto has to frown at that because it implies two things.

Naruto going camping. And Naruto going camping with someone he rather despises as a human being.

"What do you mean go camping? And with who-!"

"Sush!"

Naruto glances that the clerk a bit startled but gives a sheepish apologetic grin. Then he turns back to Sasuke. "What do you-?"

However he is only left to see Sasuke's retreating back as the teen is heading to check out aisle. When did the ravenette even choose a book?

Sasuke places his books at the counter and turns to Naruto as if not wanting to have the conversation at all. His eyes are set in a glare as he turns to Naruto with a steely gaze. "After all of those parties you dragged me to Naruto you cannot not go camping. Besides you like the outdoors."

Sasuke has obviously prepared for this and Naruto is left with his defense of '_What, you didn't like those_ parties' and '_Since when did I even say I liked- wait scratch that. Since when did I ever show an interest in camping?!_'

It almost causes a stroke to happen when the clerk suddenly speaks interrupting their talk.

"That will be twelve dollars and forty eight cents."

Naruto frowns as he recognizes the voice and the all too fake smile of his class mate and ex-girlfriends best friend.

"You work here Sai?"

"Don't talk to me, unless you want to get me in bed too?"

Naruto's eyes are furrowed in distinct confusion as he looks at Sai with question. "What-?" But before he has any time to actually question the boy Sasuke shoves his hand in front Sai's chest offering up the money and then takes his book dragging Naruto along with him.

"-The hell?"

_Author's Notes: I find that my chapters are painfully short. Last minute typing is so troublesome. Especially after doing an assignment last minute. I think I'm Shikamaru's twin...he most likely wouldn't haven't attempted to do my History project. Is that an insult?_

_P.S_

_ Can you tell the pattern to my updates? Or at least guess what Sasuke did? Because my story is in Naruto's POV and we...well actually you won't find out until a while later..._


End file.
